1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gaming machine which is capable of displaying a description of bet types.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,564,700, 6,077,162, 6,375,568, and 6,312,332, each of conventional gaming machines has: a plurality of game terminals; a terminal controller provided for each game terminal and causing such each game terminal to execute a game; and a center controller for controlling each terminal controller. In addition to a base game which can be individually executed at each game terminal, these gaming machines each have a function of enabling a jackpot as a common game of each game terminal and distributing jackpot payments to a plurality of players. A configuration in which common games such as a craps game can be executed synchronously between game terminals is disposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,656,040, 7,458,891, 7,452,273, and 5,823,879, and WO2005/109121. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-130296 discloses a configuration in which: game results for a predetermined number of times are predetermined; and effects for one set are provided while games of these game results are continuously executed in one set.
As described above, the conventional gaming machines have entertainability that a plurality of players can play one common game in addition to each player playing a base game individually. Further, the conventional gaming machines provide effects for one set while continuously executing a plurality of games in one set, thereby extending the degree of freedom for entertainability. Conventionally, in gaming machines having a plurality of game terminals, it has thus become important to improve entertainability when a common game is played at a plurality of game terminals. The present invention aims to provide a gaming machine, which has gaming functions that are capable of achieving high entertainability, and its related game control method.